


Karkat is hidden in the panels.

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Karkat is hiding behind one of them.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 38
Kudos: 69





	Karkat is hidden in the panels.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [Homestuck5.com](http://www.homestuck5.com).

KARKAT: (DAVE.)  
KARKAT: (DAVE!!)  
DAVE: hm  
DAVE: what where are you  
KARKAT: (IN HERE.)  
DAVE: in where  
KARKAT: (OVER IN HERE.)  
DAVE: oh ok here ill just mosey on over to here  
DAVE: given everywhere in this goddamn labyrinth to wander around its always a comfort to know your bro is right here  
DAVE: right here in this definite place that I know and am going to  
DAVE: right now yes sirree  
KARKAT: (SHH SHUSH SHH SHUSH SHUT UP SHH)  
KART: SHUHTSH I AM TELLING YOU TO SHUSH I DO NOT WANT ANYTONE TO KNOW  
KATKAT: I DO NOT WHAT TO KNOW THE OTHERS ARE OUT THERE IN HERE  
DAVE: what  
KARKAT: I AM NOT INTERESTED IN OTHERS KNOWINB ABOUT BE ME IGN IN HERE INSIDE HERE  
DAVE: ok yeah sounds like youre a guy we all wanna be real close to right now  
DAVE: rose didnt want me to tell you but were all looking around for someone who is stumbling over their words and hiding  
DAVE: we all agreed we just needed to find them and just get as close as we could and breathe on each other and make sure everybody knew where they had been  
KARKAT: OKAY SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE.  
DAVE: i seriously have no clue where you are  
DAVE: also i know who dirk strider is  
DAVE: this information may or may not be relevant later but he does visit the meteor sometimes to hang out with his friends  
KARKAT: HERE! JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE.  
KARKAT: HOW CAN THIS BE SO HARD.  
DAVE: listen dude  
DAVE: my man  
DAVE: my eardrums are still recovering from the heavy metal solo you put them through this morning  
KARKAT: THOSE BAGELS WERE REALLY SHITTY.  
DAVE: yeah dont we all know about it  
DAVE: i was there  
DAVE: to be honest your speech on peak bagel design felt a little tone deaf given that you culturally appropriated bagels from us  
DAVE: oh yeah theyre so exotic  
DAVE: the taste just whisks you away to a bagel shop in brooklyn at 4 am  
DAVE: the waters boilin away and youre screaming at some sucker whos been up for three hours about why bagels should be segmented and have at least 7 legs on the underside  
KARKAT: WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY. I AM HAVING AN INTROSPECTIVE MOMENT IN HERE.  
DAVE: oh huh  
DAVE: it sounds like youre behind this wall  
DAVE: how are you back there  
KARKAT: I THINK BASICALLY HALF THE WALL PANELS IN THIS HALLWAYS ARE HIDDEN PASSAGEWAYS OR SOME POINTLESS GARBAGE.  
KARKAT: THIS ONE'S JUST A DARK CLOSET, THOUGH.  
KARKAT: YOU JUST NEED TO TAP ON IT A COUPLE TIMES.  
DAVE: k  
DAVE: oh  


DAVE: uh  
DAVID: whats  
DAVE: uh  
KARKAT: OH WHOOPS.  


DAVE: oh whew  
KARKAT: PLEASE COME INTO THE CLOSET WITH ME.  
DAVE: k  
DAVE: so uh  
DAVE: whats going on up there what you thinkin about  
KARKAT: LISTEN, DAVE.  
KARKAT: THIS IS KIND OF SERIOUS AND IM A LITTLE NERVOUS.  
DAVE: whats wrong  
KARKAT: HERE, I NEED TO CLOSE THE DOOR AGAIN. I CAN'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE HEAR THIS.  
DAVE: ok this isnt weird  
KARKAT: OKAY.  
DAVE: OKAY  
DAVE: i mean ok  
KARKAT: WAIT, BEFORE I CLOSE THE DOOR.  
KARKAT: WANNA DO A HIGH FIVE?  
DAVE: you know it  


KARKAT: OK NOW THAT WE HAVE DONE THIS IN FULL LIGHTING I WILL CLOSE THE DOOR NOW AND I CAN TELL YOU MY THOUGHTS.  
DAVE: ok  
KARKAT: OOOK I AM CLOSING THE CLOSET DOOR NOW  
DAVE: he is  
DAVE: trust me i am right here with him and if he says hes doing it hes definitely reaching out like in the picture when he is reaching out for the handle at the end of sgrug  
KARKAT: SCRANMGT  
DAVE: yeah sorry scranmgt  
KARKAT: OK NOW WE ARE IN THE DARK TOGETHER  
DAVID: this is so stupid  


This is so stupid.  


I am up at 12am after a Saturday night after watching Chicken Run for maybe the 6th time. It's a really good movie. I should be in bed. I bought a viola a month into the pandemic but stopped practicing after another month because I was worried about bothering my neighbors upstairs.  


KARKAT: OKAY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MY DARK THOUGHTS  
DAVE: yes id give anything to finally know what youre thinking  
DAVE: all those nights of you staring into space solemnly  
DAVE: tight lipped as a clam  
KARKAT: OR AS A CRAB!  
DAVE: because of the thing  
DAVE: get this  
DAVE: karkat is the sign: "cancer  
KARKAT: OKAY  
KARKAT: DAVE  
KARKAT: I DON'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TROLLS HAVE NIPPLES OR IF THEY DON'T.  
DAVE: huh  
DAVE: yeah what do you know  
DAVE: im not sure i know either  
KARKAT: YEAH EVEN THOUGH LAST NIGHT YOU WERE NIBBLING ON THEM LIKE HARD AND TIGHT LITTLE RED CHERRIES.  
DAVE: ooh yeah id better check again  
KARKAT: I THINK YOU'D BETTER CHECK AGAIN.  
DAVE: you know  
DAVE: i think i will  
DAVE: well what do you know  
DAVE: two round little cherries for me to suck on and taste with my tongue  
KARKAT: OOH. YEAH CHECK UP ON MY LITTLE CHERRIES.  
DAVE: mmmmm  
KARKAT: MMM.  
KARKAT: HMMMM.  
KARKAT: AHHHH.  
KARKAT: hEY UMM, dAVE,  
KARKAT: i WAS WONDERING,  
KARKAT: iF, uMMMM,,,  
KARKAT: yOU WANTED TO GET UP TO, sOME,  
KARKAT: fOOT BUSINESS,  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: like  
DAVE: like we fiddle with each others tiddledeebies with our toes and rub our smooth soles up and down along the shaft until we blow our beans all over each others feet  
DAVE: like that and then we kiss in the closet and cuddle for at least fifteen minutes afterwards while we rub our slimy toes together  
KATKAR: yES, tHAT IS WHAT i WAS IMAGINING,  
DAVE: dont see why not  
KARKAT: HOORAY! LET'S DO THAT PLEASE.  
DAVE: mmmk  


***  


DIRK: Hello, I'm Dirk.  


DIRK: Ah I'm just walking down this hallway of the meteor by myself talking to myself.  
DIRK: That's me!  
DIRK: I am pointing at a mirror on the wall of the hallway in which I can see my reflection.  
DIRK: One of my character traits is narcissism, and I am looking at a mirror.  
DIRK: I am also pointing at the mirror to indicate that my image is there and I can see it, and so I can tell you I am doing this so I get to tell you about it.  
DIRK: Now I will continue walking this way.  
DIRK: Hm? I have heard the bump.  
DIRK: There was a bump sound and I heard it.  
DIRK: I continue to hear bumps that appear to be coming from behind this wall panel, which is obviously a secret closet door, and I can tell because I have many superhuman abilities such as noticing that a wall panel is probably a secret closet door.  
DIRK: Okay, I am about to open the door.  
DIRK: I'm opening it now.  


DIRK: Oh Jesus Christ.  
DAVE: oh shit  
KARKAT: FUCK!!!  
KARKAT: IT'S DIRK!!  


**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly grateful to itsdave for supplying some beautiful angelic illustrations to accompany my story. I am not gifting to or co-creating with them on this because it is terribly filthy. Shucks, buster, you should go read itsdave now!! Ok!!!


End file.
